starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Alianza para Restaurar la República/Leyendas
|estab = 2 ABY, por el Tratado Corelliano |frag = |reor = 4 DBY, como Alianza de Planetas Libres |dis = 4 DBY |rest = |era =*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión }} La Alianza para Restaurar la República (también conocida como la Alianza para Restaurar la Libertad a la GalaxiaLuke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor, la Alianza Rebelde e, informalmente, cómo la Rebelión) fue un movimiento de resistencia de diversos planetas, sistemas y sectores que formaba una oposición militar directa al Imperio Galáctico. Fue formada en sus orígenes por un grupo de Leales, unidos por Galen Marek, que trataba de recuperar los ideales de la República Galáctica. El Tratado Corelliano y la Declaración de Rebelión dieron lugar formalmente a la alianza, siendo el emblema de la familia Marek el símbolo de la Alianza.The Force Unleashed Aunque mucho menos numerosa y poderosa que las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales, la Alianza poseía una fuerte iniciativa de combate, dedicados soldados y brillantes comandantes. La Alianza hallaría Toprawa su primera gran victoria, y más tarde lograría un importante golpe contra el Imperio en la Batalla de YavinStar Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Tras las muertes del Emperador Palpatine y de Darth Vader durante la Batalla de EndorStar Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi, la Alianza Rebelde se convertiría en la Alianza de Planetas LibresThe Truce at Bakura Sourcebook, y finalmente lograría su meta de restaurar la Antigua República tras la captura de CoruscantX-wing: Wedge's Gamble. Los miembros de la Rebelión solían ser conocidos como "Rebeldes", "Rebs" o como "Basura Rebelde" por los soldados de asalto y el resto del personal imperial. Historia Primeros fundadores thumb|left|250px|Bail Organa y Mon Mothma, y ortros Senadores, discutiendo la creación de la Alianza Rebelde Es difícil establecer el momento exacto en el que comenzó la Rebelión contra Palpatine, pero su momento más conocido fue poco antes del fin de las Guerras Clon. Para esta época, el Canciller Supremo Palpatine había acumulado una masiva cantidad de poder, y había pasado el Decreto de Gobernación Sectorial, instalando sus propios oficiales y tropas en mundos de la República. Senadores como Bail Organa y Mon Mothma vieron esto como una movida de dictadura, y no como una forma de reforzar la democracia. Reuniéndose con otros senadores de confianza, Organa y Mothma formaron la Delegación de los 2000, argumentalmente la primera organización que puede conectarse con la futura Rebelión. Los miembros de la Delegación derivaron la Petición de los 2000, que trataba de convencer al Canciller de devolver sus poderes de emergencia de vuelta al Senado y buscar una solución más pacífica a la guerra. Palpatine se negó a cumplir con eso y, poco después, transformó la República en el Imperio Galáctico, instalándose en el poder como Emperador con el apoyo de casi todo el Senado Galáctico. Muchos de los que firmaron la Petición de los 2000 fueron encarcelados, asesinados o forzados al exilio, sin embargo Organa y Mothma se las arreglaron para eludir la atención de Palpatine- en parte gracias al consejo de la senadora Padmé Amidala, quien habló con Bail, durante la sesión especial del congreso que vio el nacimiento del Imperio, que no atrajaera la atención con su resistencia secreta. Cuando el Imperio Galáctico inició su política de xenofobia y represión, muchos grupos de resistencia aislados surgieron en los mundos de la Galaxia para oponerse a la tiranía del Emperador. Resistencia armada thumb|right|200px|Soldados rebeldes y patrullas armadas se forman para combatir al [[Ejército Imperial.]] En los años posteriores, mientras el Imperio de Palpatine se extendía sin límites en poder y tamaño, pequeños grupos de resistencia comenzaron a surgir en miles de planetas a través de la galaxia. Estos grupos pequeños y desorganizados realizaban incursiones en instalaciones de seguridad Imperial, incluyendo saboteos que afectaban directamente la construcción Imperial de la Estrella de la Muerte I. Estos grupos estaban mezclados de individuos que odiaban al Imperio, entre los cuales se hallaban desertados de su ejército, personas armadas leales a los ideales de la República, o bien antiguos Separatistas. Mientras estas celdas de resistencia tempranas comenzaron a conocerse entre sí, antiguos enemigos se volvieron aliados inesperados. Muchas escaramuzas fueron lideradas por Jedi supervivientes, determinados a realizar una cruzada idealista en los Tiempos Oscuros. Un antiguo Jedi y oficial de la República, Ferus Olin, reunió muchos Jedi sobrevivientes y los reunió en un movimiento clandestino que se extendió por la galaxia. La Masacre de Ghorman Cuando los acorazados Imperiales liderados por el gobernador regional Wilhuff Tarkin repelieron a los protestantes contra al alto impuesto Imperial puesto en el planeta Ghorman, matando a miles de civiles, muchos en la galaxia comenzaron a preocuparse del nivel de malevolencia a que este Nuevo Orden Imperial pudiera llegar. Muchos oficiales de carrera cuyos expedientes de servicio se extendían desde la República, como Jan Dodonna, renunciaron o desertaron de las filas militares del Imperio. Bail Organa, gran opositor a la resistencia armada, comenzó a reconsiderar su propio papel en la creciente rebelión. Es más, con tantas celdas repletas de rebeldes desorganizadas y no coordinadas, parecía no haber oportunidad de montar una resistencia seria al régimen imperialista de Palpatine.Rebel Alliance Sourcebook La Casa Chatham Discusiones entre Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, y Garm Bel Iblis prosiguieron en la Casa de Reuniones Chatham en el Centro Imperial. Estas reuniones eran en cierto modo informales, diseñadas para ganarse la voluntad de los respectivos líderes para organizar una rebelión. Mon Mothma de Chandrila era sin duda la mayor crítica del Emperador, y había sido forzada a ir a lo más bajo para prevenir la muerte o captura de sí por parte de agentes Imperiales. Fue una llamada de último minuto de su amigo y colega Bail Organa que decidió el papel que ellos jugarían en el destino de la galaxia. Se llevaría a cabo una alianza coordinada de rebeldes que representarían una amenaza para el Imperio. El Nacimiento de la Rebelión Durante el Exterminio, Darth Vader había entrenado secretamente un aprendiz llamado Galen Marek, quien usaba el nombre código Starkiller (Mata Estrellas). Conspirando para derrocar a Palpatine, Vader usó a Starkiller como su asesino personal para matar fugitivos Jedi en preparación para el golpe contra Palpatine. Aproximadamente al mismo tiempo, el senador Bail Organa se comunicó con el Maestro Jedi Rahm Kota, usando su milicia como una rebelión armada momentánea. Esta rebelión no tardón en ejecutr sus propios objetivos Imperiales, y eventualmente terminó atacando el Complejo de Construcción de Cazas TIE sobre Nar Shaddaa, su blanco más importante. Vader aprovechó el ataque y lo usó como la prueba final de Marek, después de nombrarlo su asesino oficialmente. En la subsecuente batalla, Kota confrontó a Marek en un duelo con sables de luz, donde terminó ciego debido a que su propio sable se había clavado en sus ojos, y después de asegurarle al asesino que en el futuro le sería útil, Kota fue empujado por el ventanal del puente de mando del Complejo, y cayó hacia la atmósfera de Nar Shadda. Continuamente a los asesinatos de los Jedi Shaak Ti y Kazdan Paratus, Palpatine descubrió a Marek y le ordenó a Lord Vader su ejecución. Pero Vader, haciéndolo parecer como si hubiese asesinado a su aprendiz, lo recuperó en uno de sus vehículos científicos. Vader lo mantuvo en operación médica a bordo del Empirical por seis meses en un esfuerzo para si bien curarlo como ocultar su presencia del Emperador. Cuando Marek despertó, Vader le dijo que era vital distraer a los espías del Emperador al cultivar enemigos del Imperio. Pensando que Kota podría ayudarlo, Marek fue a Nar Shadda para buscar al Jedi potente en la Fuerza y ciego. Eventualmente, Marek se encontró con Kota en la Ciudad de las Nubes, donde igualmente enfrentó guardia Imperial y varios mercenarios ambiciosos. Kota nombró a varios aliados, entre ellos a la hija de Bail Organa en Kashyyyk, y cuando ésta fue liberada fueron tras su padre, quien había ido a buscar a Shaak Ti en Felucia, pero había sido capturado por su pádawan caída, Maris Brood. Marek salvó a Organa y liberó a Brood. Posteriormente, Marek vio que había ganado la fe tanto de Organa y su hija, pero muchos otros de sus aliados temían al poderío Imperial, a lo que el aprendiz consultó a Lord Vader. El Señor Oscuro le recomendó destruir un astillero de producción de Destructores Estelares que orbitaba Raxus Prime. Elección de los Líderes thumb|250px|Un [[General de la Alianza Rebelde.]] La destrucción del astillero conyevó la unión de dos fuerzas de resistencia: Chandrila y la Alderaan, y después de la liberación de una toma de rehenes llevada a cabo por el sicario Cho'ppa Notimo en la Ciudad Nube en Bespin, se unió la poderosa Resistencia Corelliana del senador Garm Bel Iblis, rehén principal, y junto a éstas resistencias se formó el Tratado Corelliano. Éste fue el documento de fundación de la Alianza para Restaurar la República y además detallaba la estructura y franja de trabajo de ésta. Si bien el gran patrimonio de Bail aportaría mucho dinero a la Rebelión, Garm daría los cazas y naves necesarias, y los gremios de Mon Mothma se unirían para establecer las Fuerzas Armadas. A pesar de esto, la Alianza no tenía líder, y entonces, todos decidieron que Galen Marek sería, aunque fuera menor de edad y sus atrocidades anteriormente cometidas no se resolvieran enmascaradas por una supuesta "redención". Entonces, los cuerpos de resistencia se unieron, representando una verdadera amenaza para el Imperio. Pero por desgracia para los Rebeldes, Darth Vader y soldados Imperiales llegaron a la firma del Tratado para arrestar a los senadores. Éste complot de organizar oposición Imperial era de hecho un complot orquestado por Palpatine para conocer quiénes eran sus verdaderos aliados y quiénes no y desmantelar las resistencias del lugar, y Lord Vader aclaró que no tenía intenciones de asesinar a Palpatine—y por lo menos, nunca sería al lado de Marek. PROXY distrajo a Darth Vader con una pobre imitación coreográfica de Obi-Wan Kenobi al usar la espada láser que Kota había dejado durante el arresto Imperial. La distracción conyevó la desmembración eventual de PROXY. La toma del planeta Corellia había tenido éxito, a pesar de que Marek escapó de ser ejecutado a manos de Vader. Aunque débil, pudo reunirse con Juno Eclipse y escapar de Corellia. Percatándose de que su "redención" al final no le sirvió de nada, vio que necesitaba hacer algo para por lo menos remediar a la mitad lo que causó, y tras continua meditación vislumbró a la Estrella de la Muerte I, una estación de batalla aún bajo construcción, donde probablemente fueron tomados prisioneros el Jedi y los senadores. Al llegar a la Estrella de la Muerte, Galen le dijo a Juno que debía estar lista para evacuar seguros a los senadores. Juno expresó su mal sentimiento acerca de la operación y le preguntó si era posible volver a verlo. Galen, quien conocía la dificultad que implicaba entrar en la estación, y sentenció el tema con un "Probablemente no. No". Esto ocasionó que Juno le diera un beso apasionado, indicando que "Entonces, Ya no tendré que ocultar esto más". Galen, con el Sombra Furtiva emitiendo una terminal de acceso masiva, conducido por el abismo mecánico de túneles y potencia modificada. Usando sus habilidades con la espada láser, Marek se infiltró en la Estrella de la Muerte tras confrontar a seguidos adversarios Imperiales, y finalmente llegó a la Sala del Trono. Un duro duelo contra Lord Vader tuvo lugar y terminó con que Marek despojaba al Señor Oscuro de los Sith de sus dispositivos respiratorios y lo lanzó lejos contra estatuas y escaleras. Mientras el Emperador le daba a Marek la elección de asesinar a Vader y tomar su lugar a su lado, Kota intervino, aunque sin la fuerza suficiente para detener el favorecido asalto del Emperador con rayos de la Fuerza, mientras los senadores observaban inútilmente. Enfrentando la posibilidad de acabar a su maestro y obtener poder o salvar a sus aliados, Marek escogió el camino más correcto y más tonto, el de enfrentarse cara a cara con el Emperador, aunque no tuviera la fuerza suficiente para matarlo. Mientras el Emperador se preparaba para el duelo y llamaba a fuerzas de seguridad que cubrieran la sala del trono, Marek hizo lo que pudo para mantenerse a un nivel de defensa adecuado, aunque sabía que sólo era para darle tiempo a los líderes de la Alianza mientras esperaba su inminente e implacable muerte. Sin embargo, en una ágil movida, Marek pudo vencer al Emperador y tener todo listo para su ejecución. El Emperador le pidió a Marek que lo matara, asegurando que su destino era derrotarlo y volverse más poderoso. Con una espada igniciada para el golpe final, las acciones de Marek fueron interrumpidas por Rahm Kota, al decirle que lo dejara ir. Marek, habiendo permanecido con el lado oscuro antes de su supuesta "redención", sabía que era mejor si Palpatine moría de una vez por todas las atrocidades que había cometido. Mientras que Kota accedía al razonamiento de Marek, el Maestro Jedi le dijo que si lo mataba por ira, volvería a donde empezó. Esto calmó un poco al ex-Sith. Marek le dijo a Kota que llevara a los senadores a salvo y que les cubriría la salida. Justo al momento en que Kota liberó a los senadores y se disponía a marcharse, Palpatine se lanzó una vez más contra ola de rayos de la Fuerza al Maestro Jedi. Marek intervino y absorbió con sus manos toda la energía del lado oscuro. Habiendo liberado a sus aliados, Marek les ordenó abordar el Sombra Furtiva y a Kota proteger a los senadores. Para que las cosas se empeoraran para Marek, Vader se había recuperado y convocado alerta a las Fuerzas de Seguridad y Soldados inundaron la Sala del Trono, disparando sus blásters a fuego máximo. Marek, intentando darle más tiempo, luchó contra algunos soldados y por una segunda vez con Vader, sin embargo, su maestro nunca había sido un tonto y era lo suficientemente habilidoso para vencerlo, y murió en sus manos mientras el Sombra Furtiva escapaba. Al final, Palpatine conoció quienes eran sus enemigos, y los esfuerzos Imperiales para detenerlo se multiplicaron, empezando con que Vader retomaría su puesto radical de Ejecutor Máximo Imperial. Los rebeldes se refugiaron, inspirados por la inmolación de Marek. En Kashyyyk, los senadores, Kota y Eclipse se reunieron en la antigua casa de la familia de Marek para la última conferencia, declarando que la Alianza Rebelde finalmente había nacido. Para honrar a su amigo, Leia Organa, hija de Prestor Organa, propuso y quedó así, el símbolo de la familia de Marek, ya que este daba "esperanza", según ella. Debido al envolvimiento de los Señores Oscuros en la creación de la Alianza, muchos civiles en la galaxia vieron el conflicto creciente como una Segunda Guerra Clon, puesto a que la propaganda Imperial hacía ver a los rebeldes como la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, a pesar de que la Alianza no tenía tanta influencia como esta en su momento. Nuevos aliados y armamentos Las contribuciones de equipamiento más notables incluyeron material de un caza estelar avanzado, el T-65 Ala-X de la Corporación Incom, que fue adquirido en la Batalla de Fresia. Con este caza avanzado, los pilotos rebeldes tenían una clara ventaja delante de los más numerosos cazas TIE, ya que estos no tenían escudos. Después, Mon Mothma aseguró una alianza con los Mon Calamari, que se unieron abiertamente a la Alianza Rebelde y usaron su habilidad de renombre en la construcción de naves capitales que tanto necesitaba la Alianza para enfrontarse a la Armada Imperial. Su flota considerable de cruceros Estelares Mon Calamari les dio un poder de fuego sustancial a la recién creada Alianza. Parte de la estrategia de la Alianza fue la doctrina de la negación del espacio. Es decir, la Alianza atacaba las naves imperiales y huía; tanto para interrumpir el suministro y las operaciones de los imperiales, como para confiscar materiales que tan desesperadamente necesitaban. En estas situaciones, sus cazas tenían hipermotores para poder huir a lo largo de las rutas preestablecidas, lo que les permitía escapar antes de que el Imperio pudiera reaccionar. Destrucción de Alderaan left|thumb|220px|[[Propaganda Rebelde de después de la destrucción de Alderaan.]] Debido a que algunas importantes figuras de la Alianza fueron presos en ella después de la firma del Tratado de Corellia, la Alianza se enteró de la construcción de la Estrella de la Muerte, una enorme y terrorífica arma capaz de destruir un planeta entero, destinada a asegurar el poder del Imperio. En una operación dirigida por la princesa Leia, consiguieron recuperar los esquemas de la estación, pero Darth Vader descubrió el acto y capturó a Leia. En un esfuerzo para que la joven princesa divulgara la ubicación de la base rebelde secreta, el Gran Moff Tarkin amenazó con destruir su planeta natal, Alderaan. Sin embargo, incluso después de que Leia diera la ubicación de una base rebelde abandonada, Tarkin ordenó a la Estrella de la Muerte disparar su arma principal-un superláser capaz de destruir un planeta. Leia vio como miles de millones de sus compatriotas Alderaanianos fueron asesinados por la superarma, incluyendo Bail Organa. La Alianza usaría este acto como una herramienta de propaganda para reclutar a más personas en sus filas. Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza Una Nueva Esperanza La Fuerza estaba con la Alianza. Luke Skywalker, un hombre joven de Tatooine, quedó bajo la tutela del Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, después de que los soldados de asalto destruyeran su granja y mataran su tío y su tía. Los Jedi habían estado observando a Luke durante mucho tiempo. Conociendo su historia familiar y la importancia de derrotar al Emperador, Obi-Wan comenzó a entrenar al chico como un Jedi. Los dos, junto con los droides C-3PO y R2-D2, se aseguraron un pasaje en un carguero, el Halcón Milenario. Con la ayuda del cazarrecompensas Han Solo y su copiloto Wookiee Chewbacca, el grupo se las arregló para liberar a la princesa y entregar los planes de la Alianza. Como resultado, la Alianza tuvo éxito en atacar y destruir la estación de batalla, y también, en Luke, que obtuvieron un miembro leal formado en el uso de la Fuerza y las habilidades de los purgados Caballeros Jedi. Guerra Civil Galáctica right|thumb|250px|Pilotos rebeldes antes del [[Batalla de Yavin|ataque en la Estrella de la Muerte I.]] Como resultado de la batalla de Yavin, la Alianza Rebelde ganó credibilidad como un oponente militar legítimo para el Imperio. Entre los efectos de la batalla y la disolución del Senado Imperial, miles de sistemas estelares se unieron abiertamente a la Alianza lo que le permitió tner un ejército mas grande en los meses siguientes a la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte. La Alianza no podía permitirse el lujo de perder el tiempo después de su gran victoria en Yavin. Tras numerosos incursiones en su base de Yavin 4, la Alianza se trasladó temporalmente a una base en Thila, que precedió la creación de un establecimiento más permanente en el planeta helado de Hoth. Hubo algunos retrocesos, como que Garm Bel Iblis salió de la Alianza tras un desacuerdo importante con Mon Mothma para crear su propia rebelión. Este fue un duro golpe para la Alianza, aunque se vio compensado por la unión de Borsk Fey'lya yde los bothans. Mon Mothma tomó medidas para crear una verdadera armada de la Alianza, elevando el Mon Calamari Ackbar al rango de Almirante y nombrándolo Comandante supremo de la Flota de la Alianza. Bajo el liderazgo de Ackbar, la flota creció en tamaño y capacidad. Junto con la sede de la Alianza Rebelde, la flota de Ackbar era la baza más importante de la rebelión. Durante este tiempo, Luke, Han, Leia, y sus compañeros resultaron ser los miembros más valiosos de la Alianza, realizando innumerables misiones cruciales. Las consiguientes batallas alrededor de la galaxia fueron una serie de combates entre ambas partes. Muchos eran soldados rebeldes que saboteaban las armas Imperiales o destruían las instalaciones imperiales. Un gran número de personas fueron animadas por las derrotas del Imperio para unirse a la rebelión. Sin embargo, la fuerza y el carácter opresivo del imperio animó a otros a unirse a la milicia imperial. Caída de Hoth left|thumb|210px|Un holo memorial honoraba los pilotos rebeldes caídos. La Alianza sufrió un importante revés en la Base Eco, la base de operaciones principal del Alto Mando de la Alianza en el planeta Hoth, fue descubierta por un Droide sonda Imperial e invadida por las fuerzas de Darth Vader. En la subsiguiente batalla para escapar, los rebeldes usaron su gran cañón de Iones terrestre para desactivar varios de los Destructores Estelares en la órbita, perforando temporalmente de manera efectiva el bloqueo imperial el tiempo suficiente para que el transporte rebelde Gallofree y otras embarcaciones pudieran escapar del planeta. La Alianza se vio obligada a dispersarse, y mantener su movilidad hasta el final de la guerra por temor a perder otra base principal. Por lo tanto, el Alto Mando fue transferido a la flota Rebelde, usando la nave insignia de Ackbar, el Hogar Uno, como su base de operaciones móvil. Esta fue una época oscura de la Alianza por la pérdida de hombres y equipos en Hoth, además de verse obligados a esconderse del Imperio. También el héroe rebelde Han Solo fue capturado en la Ciudad Nube de Lando Calrissian, y posteriormente lo congelaron en carbonita, y enviado a Jabba el Hutt en Tatooine por el cazador de recompensas Boba Fett. Por otra parte, los astilleros secretos de los Asteroides Vergesso fueron destruidos por la flota de Darth Vader. Victoria en Endor right|thumb|230px|La nueva [[Estrella de la Muerte II|Estrella de la Muerte sirvió de telón de fondo para la Batalla de Endor.]] Las noticias de que había una nueva y de más grande alcance estación espacial Imperial, la Estrella de la Muerte II, se acercaba a su terminación forzaron a la alianza para tomar su riesgo más grande. La flota rebelde entera fue amontonada cerca de Sullust para poner en marcha un ataque contra la instalación antes de que pudiera llegar a ser operacional. El punto más importante para la decisión de iniciar este ataque era el conocimiento que el emperador mismo supervisaba los estadios finales de la construcción a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte. La subsecuente batalla de Endor fue una victoria masiva para la alianza. Palpatine había muerto y la Estrella de la Muerte estaba destruida. Reorganización en la Nueva República Cerca de seis meses después de la muerte del emperador en Endor, Mon Mothma declaró que la rebelión (que se convirtió en la Alianza de Planetas Libres) había llegado a su fin, y la declararon como la Nueva República como el estado sucesor. La Alianza para Restaurar la República había tenido éxito-uno nueva República había sido creada, aunque para los ojos de mucha gente, el movimiento solo ganó legitimidad real con la captura de Coruscant por el Escuadrón Pícaro y las fuerzas de la Nueva República en 6 DBY. Jerarquía de mando y administración Gobierno civil Jefe de Estado El Jefe de Estado era la cabeza de la Alianza. Esencialmente, una persona con , una dictadura elegida; el Jefe de Estado tenía un poder casi ilimitado sobre la Alianza. Las elecciones se realizaban cada 2 años , aunque en la práctica, esto era sólo una formalidad, ya que Mon Mothma contaba con el apoyo unánime entre los miembros de la Alianza. Según el Tratado de Corellia, la posición de Jefe de Estado sería eliminada cuando el Emperador sea depuesto, muerto o que denuncie a su posición de poder. Cuando esto ocurría, era el deber del Consejo Asesor asumir el control ejecutivo de la Alianza y convocar una Convención Constitucional para formar una nueva República Galáctica. Consejo Asesor El Consejo Asesor estaba compuesto por representantes de siete gobiernos de la Alianza, los cuales "habían dado más vidas en la lucha contra el Imperio".. Este consejo era el principal cuerpo de asesoramiento del Jefe de Estado, siendo este órgano el responsable de aprobar o no sus propuestas. Además, el Consejo Asesor tenía la potestad de destituir al Jefe de Estado con las dos terceras partes de los votos, tomando el control de los poderes del Jefe. Durante la mayor parte de la historia de la Alianza, mundos cómo Alderaan, Mon Calamari, y Sullust fueron miembros del Consejo Asesor, debido a su extrema devoción y la gran cantidad de pérdida de vidas en su servicio a la Alianza. Gabinete de la Alianza El Gabinete de la Alianza Rebelde era una herramienta para que se llevasen a cabo las decisiones tomadas por el Jefe de Estado. Cada uno de los miembro fue seleccionado por Mon Mothma por su devoción, inteligencia y/o habilidad en cada uno de los campos donde debían actuar. El Gabinete estaba compuesto por los siguientes ministros: *Ministro de Finanzas: responsable de administrar los fondos de la Alianza. *Ministro de Educación: mantenimiento de la Inteligencia de la Alianza y sobreseguimiento de la propaganda. *Ministro de Estado: relaciones exteriores con gobiernos no miembros. *Ministro de Industria: control de las fábricas y puntos de producción de la Alianza. *Ministro de Suministros: mantenimiento de las cadenas de suministros para las fuerzas militares y civiles. *Ministro de Guerra: aconsejar al Jefe de Estado sobre posibles alternativas militares. Mandos de la Alianza Fuerzas Armadas de la Alianza Bases conocidas Bases de la Alianza cuya localización es conocida. *Base de Polis Massa *Base de Brigia *Rudrig *Rion *Orion IV *Base Delta *Base de Dantooine *Base de Yavin IV *Base de Talay *Base del Anillo *Mando de Thila *Base de Hoth *Estación Golrath *Base Arbra *Base Anchorhead *Base de Tierfon *Puesto avanzado de Rori *Plataforma de la estación de suministro Abrihom Planetas de la Alianza Aunque los rebeldes carecían de los recursos del Imperio, tenían algunos planetas bajo su control. *Abridon *Alderaan *Alzoc III *Averam *Chandrila *Dac *Endor *Gerrard V *Hoth *Ilum *Kashyyyk *Kalaan *Kriselist *Laakteen Depot *Mygeeto *Nentan *Nuevo Plympto *Ossus *Polus *Ralltiir *Shola *Sullust *Taloraan *Taris *Tatooine *Telos IV *Thyferra *Togoria *Utapau *Virgillia 7 Oficiales de alto rango *Ackbar: Almirante, Comandante Supremo de la Flota de la Alianza *Wedge Antilles: Comandante del Escuadrón Pícaro *Walex Blissex: General e ingeniero clave *Lando Calrissian: General, Comandante de las fuerzas de cazas estelares durante la Batalla de Endor *Airen Cracken: General, Comandante Supremo de Inteligencia *Jan Dodonna: General, Comandante de la Estación Massassi en Yavin 4 *Borsk Fey'lya: Consejero político; un líder de la Red de Espías Bothan *Bob Hudsol: General, Comandante de las fuerzas de resistencia en el Espacio Bothan *Garm Bel Iblis: General Senior, cofundador *Crix Madine: General, Comandante Supremo de las Fuerzas Especiales *Galen Marek: Fundador, líder (eliminado - autosacrificado para salvar al resto de líderes durante la construcción de la Estrella de la Muerte I) *Pharl McQuarrie: General, Consejero de las fuerzas de resistencia de Ralltiir *Mon Mothma: Jefe de Estado y Comandante en Jefe, cofundador *Ral'Rai Muvunc: Ministro de Suministros y Comandante Supremo de Artillería y Suministros *Bail Organa: Cofundador (Eliminado - Asesinado en la destrucción de Alderaan) *Carlist Rieekan: General, Comandante de la Base Eco en Hoth *Ristt: General, Comandante de la Base Anillo *Col Serra: Comandante del Escuadrón Renegado *Luke Skywalker: Comandante del Escuadrón pícaro y Caballero Jedi *Leia Organa: Ministra de Estado, Diplomática, General *Han Solo: General, Comandante de las fuerzas especiales mandadas a Endor *Tardi: Ministro de Finanzas *Roons Sewell: General, Comandante de la Estación Massassi Station en Yavin 4 *Vanden Willard: General, Comandante de la Base Delta en Nuevo Kisge *Vernan: General, Comandante Supremo de Inteligencia * Obi-Wan Kenobi Miembro Espia, enviado a entregar los Planos de la Estrella de la Muerte I a Bail Organa de Alderaan fallecido a manos de Darth Veder). * Rahm Kota Cofundador y General del Ejercito de la Alianza) Estructura de Mando *Alto Mando de la Alianza Mandos Supremos de la Alianza *Mando de Flota *Mando de Artillería y Suministros *Mando de Cazas estelares *Servicios de Apoyo *Inteligencia *Mando de las Fuerzas Especiales *Mandos de Sector Apariciones *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Empire'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Amanecer Rebelde'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio drama *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novelización *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks the Spot'' *''Star Wars (Marvel)'' *''Classic Star Wars'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Allegiance'' *''El Ojo de la Mente'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 2: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''The Longest Fall'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' * *''Shadow Stalker'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Gathering Shadows'' * *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' / audio drama *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Viaje a la Oscuridad'' *''Tras las Líneas Enemigas I: Sueño Rebelde'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Revelation'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Star Wars Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 33: Fight Another Day, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Miniatures:'' **''Rebel Storm'' **''Bounty Hunters'' *''Castaways of Endor'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Galactic Hunters *''The Battle of Turak IV'' * * * * * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Grupos de resistencia